


His Forever Always

by WickedQueenOni



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Wedding Night, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedQueenOni/pseuds/WickedQueenOni
Summary: Aaron never thought he could be so happy in the arms of the man he loves





	

Aaron stepped outside to get some fresh air. Clear skies, stars shining bright, and a crispness to the air. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled.  
He stayed there, listening to the rowdy Dingle clan having a hell of a do and smiled. He couldn't be happier with how the day had gone. He had his Robert, forever and always.  
A noise shook him from his thoughts as he turned to see Robert walking towards him, a huge grin on his face.  
"Hiding out?"  
"No, just needed to clear my head." Aaron smiled as Robert pulled him in close, his hands wrapping around Aaron's waist, gently rubbing his back.  
"Good day, yeah."  
"The best, but that lot in there have only gotten started." He chuckled as the sound of glass breaking shattered the quiet.  
"Then we'll just stay out here, like this."  
Robert's smile widened as he leaned in to kiss Aaron tenderly, hands finding their usual place cupping Aaron's face, thumbs brushing against flushed cheeks.  
A shiver ran down Aaron's spine. It was like the first time all over, his heart racing, breath catching, the urgent need to never be away from him. Robert pulled back, their foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed, breathing in the cool air, swaying gently.  
He pulled Robert into a hug, nuzzling into his neck. He could feel Robert's heartbeat against his skin, strong and steady. He sighed happily.  
"We should go back inside." Robert's calm voice reverberated in Aaron's ears.  
He noticed it had gone quiet but could faintly hear a slow song playing.  
"Not yet."  
Aaron wound his fingers into Robert's hair, grazing against the back of his neck as Aaron pulled him as close to him as possible.  
Robert took in a sharp breath, he loved his Aaron so much. He loved being close to him, being vulnerable with him.  
He grasped the back of Aaron's neck and swayed to the music. Aaron buried his face against Robert's shoulder, hiding the tears that threatened to explode at any minute.  
He was happy, truly happy, in the arms of his husband.


End file.
